deaths son
by thedeathsfavfox
Summary: this is a story about the shinigami adopting Naruto and making him strong and his next heir. will be godlike later in story. multiXnaru first story ever made would like advise.
1. Chapter 1

**Deaths Son**

**Ok well this is my first time making a story so if you could help me with it that would be great. I read a lot of stories and found a few that helped me get ideas for this.**

**This will have a few people that the main character will date. Do not like do not read**

**I will have this a rated "T" for now it might change to "M"**

**He will be godlike later on in the story if you do not like it to bad.**

**Well now on to the story**

'thoughts'

"Talking"

"**demon/summons talking"**

'**Demon/summons thoughts'**

Chapter.1 

Its October 10 we see a giant fox with 9 flaming tales swinging around fighting a fierce battle ageist a person on a frog. The person on the frog is no other then the 4th hokage next to him is a baby rapped around in a blanket. The 4th had long spiky blond hair. he was wearing a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flack jacket and forehead protector with sandals, short sleeved white over coat with red flames at the bottom.

"Damn I have tried every thing I did not want to do this but it is the only way" said the 4th.

"ok can you distract him Gamabunta" said the 4th.

" **I will try Minato" **said the frog.

As the frog distracted the fox the now named blond did some handseals and said

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal " and placed his hands on the kid next to him.

After he finished the handseals he summoned the Shinigami who looked like a tall black torn up hooded robe with a dagger in his mouth. he also had big black angle wings at his back he came and put his hand through the blond man then stretched to the giant fox as he did that he took the soul of the blond then transferred the foxes energy in to the baby. he looked at the blond he just took a soul from. The blond looked down at the kid he just put a tailed beast in to and picked him up and said " I know you might not hear this but I love you my son I hope the village will treat you like a hero. Looks like I am not going to see your mother in heaven. hehehe what a shame". Then he fell down to the ground dead. The frog watched as one man he respected left from the world and said "**I was glad to know you Minato Namikaze rest in peace**". then summoned frog disappeared with a big pouf of white smoke. When every thing settled the Shinigami looked down at the baby and smiled then he picked him up death god the looked at the boy and said "**you will have a hard life ahead so for all the trouble I am going to give you a small gift until we meet next time"**. Just then his hand started to glow. He then but his hand on the babes stomach where a big seal was and put his hand down on it. He set the boy down then disappeared. There was silence until the baby started to cry. He did this for almost about five minutes until an old man appeared picked the boy up and said "I am sorry little Naruto I wish I could have done the seal instead of your father, I just hope the villagers sees you as the hero your father wanted.

To be continued….

**Ok well this my first finished chapter of Deaths Son so tell me what you think.**

**Tell me if there is any thing I could work on to make this better please.**

**If I get about 50 people who like this I will put up the next chapter that or in about 3-5 weeks. **

**That's all ja ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp.2**

**Ok I had a little trouble thinking up this chap. but I think I did purity good**

**I do not own naruto and I do not want to **

'thoughts'

"Talking"

"**demon/summons talking"**

'**Demon/summons thoughts'**

**Chap.2**

Here we are at the festival celebrating the death of the kuubi all are having fun except for a six year old little boy. Who is this little boy well its none other then the village hatched Naruto Uzumaki. We see Naruto running away from a mob who is trying to kill him. "Why are you always chasing me, what did I ever do to you" said the little boy. They said some things like you killed owner families, my brother, my dad and other things like that. He turned down a street and was met with a dead end he tried to turn around to go back but villagers were already and theyhad sharp weapons with big smiles. Just then see two anbu jump down. One had a birds mask the other looked like a turtle. The villagers got very scared turtle anbu said "we came to help." Naruto thinking that they came to help him got closer to the anbu then he was pined to the wall with a sword through his stomach by the bird anbu. The villagers started to smile the anbu was with them. They started to have there _fun_ with him. All poor little naru could do was just hope the did not kill him.

**About 15 minuets later**

"Ok now to kill you demon" said the first anbu. Just then a white area glowed around naruto. The villagers were scared they were wondering what happened to him.

**With naruto about 10 minutes ago **

"Why, why do they do this to me . Never did any thing to them." said naruto just then he blacked out and awoken in a sewer. "Great first they beat me now put me in a sewer, just Great. Well the only way out is forward". said the blond as he was walking he saw doors with numbers on them. He moved toward one of them to see what was one the other side. As he got closer to them he saw a door with date he was born. Just as he got to the door to open it. He herd his name then some sobs being the boy he was he went to find out what it was. Just be for he got there he felt a pull on his mind the puff he disappeared.

**30 minuets later**

"How is he doctor". said someone "I do not know all readings say he's fine but he looks like he's in a coma. we just have to wait till tomorrow to see how he is ok hokage". Said the doctor

**Sorry it got hard to think about this chap but I got it and sorry for the delay I had school and baby problems** **well ja ne**


End file.
